The invention relates to a process for the discontinuous tapping of melts, e.g. metal melts such as liquid steel, or fusible non-metals, from a vessel through a passage. Furthermore, the invention relates to an arrangement for carrying out the process.
During the discontinuous tapping of the melt, the melt outflow is intentionally interrupted while the vessel remains more or less filled, in order to start the tapping operation at a subsequent time. After the interruption of the melt outflow, the melt freezes in the passage and forms a plug there. The plug must be removed before the renewed tapping operation can begin. According to the prior art, the plug is melted by an oxygen lance. For this purpose the lance must be guided from below the vessel which is a dangerous operating process.
A discontinuous tapping of melts takes place, for example, in disposal melting installations.